


3, 2, 1...

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [29]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: What if Peggy and Daniel didn't follow up after their office kiss, and instead have to wait until New Year's?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's everybody! May this year bring you joy and prosperity.
> 
> I still have two more prompts I haven't written yet because I fell behind, so I'll do those in early January.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves me comments and kudos. :)

Ever since Peggy and Daniel shared their kiss in his office that one afternoon, they’d been dancing around each other once again. She had decided to stay in California, in hopes of finally getting that drink with him, but no sooner that she’d rung Jack up and extended her stay indefinitely, the SSR began to spiral downwards and they were caught up in everything all over again.

Now, it was New Year’s Eve, and in light of the whole situation Daniel threw an office party, which, to the confusion of everyone, slowly morphed into a Howard Stark party. After he promised not to overboard, everyone still agreed to come, and as nice as this sounds, for our couple it means spending severals hours together in the same room, not doing work, but mingling as any socialite would, which means they would be walking on eggshells around each other as they have been for months.

A couple of hours into the festivities, Rose managed to get Peggy alone, cornering her before she could rejoin the group she had been chatting with. Pulling her slightly against her will into an empty side room if the office, she began to talk.

“Hey Peg, what’s up?”

“I’m fine, how are you?” She answered, slightly taken aback by the conversation.

“Oh, I’m good. Lovely party, isn’t it?” Rose replied, smiling up at Peggy.

“Yes, I do believe it is. Is there any reason we had to have this conversation in here?”

“To spare you your dignity.” Peggy’s mouth opened to question her, but Rose moved on before she could utter a single word, “What’s happening between you and the Chief?”

Her mouth opened and closed several times before answering. “Why do you think there’s something happening between me and the Chief?”

“You two have been in love with each other forever, and I know you kissed, so why aren’t you two buddy-buddy?”

It looked like Peggy wasn’t going to reply, but then something broke and she sighed, shoulders slumping forward. “We did kiss, but it was right before the Underwood case and the threats to dissolve the SSR, and because of that, we never got around to talking about it.”

“That was months ago, so what’s the excuse?”

“I don’t know. It was awkward between us for a bit, and things are just getting back to normal; we still can barely be in a room together without blushing. I don’t want to muck it up.”

“Sometimes you have to stir the water to get what you want out of life.”

Her lips pressed together, like she was trying to sort out her thoughts. “I’m just scared things won’t work out.”

Rose comfortingly rubbed Peggy’s arm, “That’s how you know it’s true love. If you weren’t scared to lose him, then it wouldn’t be worth your time. But you’ve got a whole life riding on this, you have a right to be scared.”

Her eyebrows drew together in worry, “Do you think he’s moved on?”

Rose laughed. “He still looks at you the same way he did in New York. I don’t think he’s moved on.” She paused, watching Peggy’s mind whirl. “Why don’t you go talk to him now? It’s New Year’s Eve, why not start the year out with him?”

She smiled shyly, and Rose gestured towards the door. “Go find him!”

Peggy quickly thanked her before nearly dashing to the door, throwing one more smile over her shoulder before disappearing into the sea of people.

Rose just watched and grinned, leaning against the doorframe and congratulating herself on a job well done. Oh, and Stark would owe her five bucks if things went right.

~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, she found him alone, standing near the windows at the edge of the bullpen, seemingly just finishing his conversation with Agent O’Malley and his wife.

“Daniel?” She approached.

“Peg, hey.” He turned to face her, smiling, but his body language was one of someone feeling awkward.

Though she wasn't feeling much better herself. “Splendid party, isn't it?” She asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

“Yeah, yeah it definitely is. I don't know why Stark felt the need to butt into the office party, but he did a good job with it.”

They fell into silence, both avoiding each other’s gaze as they desperately tried to find a conversation topic, yet none came to mind.

After several times of one or the other opening their mouth, only to close it again, Peggy became impatient. “Can we talk? It doesn’t have to be now, but I feel there are some… Feelings, that need to be said.” A look of fear passed through his eyes, so she reached out and touched his arm, gently squeezing his elbow. “It’s nothing bad, honestly. We just never followed up on our kiss, and…” She trailed off, and Daniel visibly relaxed.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be good for us.” He rubbed the the back of his head, “I think we both have tomorrow off, does that work for you?”

Peggy smiled a genuine smile, the kind that he hadn’t seen in a long time. “That works perfectly. There’s a little restaurant not too far from here. Would you like to meet there? Around twelve?”

He nodded, smiling back. “I look forward to it.”

The conversation between them flowed much easier now, like a weight has been lifted off the both of them. Things started to go back to the way they were, when they could talk like two old friends and still look at each other they way lovers could, they way that sends sparks flying and shivers down the spine.

All was getting back to normal.

~~~~~~~~~

Midnight was coming, and Daniel and Peggy hadn't left each other sides. They seemed like two good friends, but to Rose and Howard, they knew better.

“This is taking too long, they should've kissed by now.” Rose complained, crossing her arms.

“Well, it’s my five bucks riding on these last few minutes, so.” Howard responded.

“And it's my five bucks riding on something happening in these last few minutes, so I'm going to make sure something happens.”

“Hey, that's not fair, if they kiss at midnight, that's forced.”

“Fine.” She bargained. “It won't count if they kiss at midnight, but if they kiss right afterwards, then the five bucks is mine.”

He studied her face for a moment before holding out his hand. “You've got deal.”

With that, Rose marched off to win her bet.

She found the two talking to each other, smiling and laughing like old times. “Hey! You two kissing at midnight?”

They sputtered a bit, Peggy regaining her composure first. “What, why?”

“It’s tradition.” She shrugged. “Most of the other agents have their wives or girlfriends, and I highly doubt you want to kiss Howard, so that leaves you two.”

They looked at each other before looking back at Rose, “Okay.” Peggy said, nodding, but her small smile wasn't missed by Rose.

She walked away, leaving the two standing with each other as others started counting down.

“So… you okay with this?” Daniel asked.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Never better.” He thought about clarifying himself, but her body was so close to his and he could smell her perfume and her lips looked absolutely delicious.

People started to count down from thirty, but couldn't talk, the spell freezing them in place.

God, she looked amazing, with her dress and her eyes, and her red lips, and oh God, she just licked them, tongue darting out for just a moment, but it was there, and so was the bead of moisture left on her lip.

Five seconds, and they stepped closer, hands coming to waists and shoulders.

“Three…” she started, staring so deeply into his eyes.

“Two…” he continued.

“One.”

Everything disappeared as their lips met, gentle at first, but then hands were grabbing and tongues were were thrusting, more and more desperate until they broke apart, foreheads resting on each other as their chests heaved.

“Happy New Year, Peg.” He whispered, smile spreading across his lips.

“Happy New Year, Daniel.”

Smiles spread until their lips met again, lazier this time, but no less passionate, ushering in the new year with the perfect kiss.

Somewhere in the background, Howard was handing Rose five bucks, but to the couple, nothing mattered but each other and a new relationship for the new year.


End file.
